


King of Snark

by sundayrain26



Series: Cherished [1]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (not really) - Freeform, Alpha Phil Coulson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, I'm Sorry, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, No Plot/Plotless, Omega Clint Barton, Post-Coital, Self-Lubrication, Snarky Clint Barton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 05:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3923881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sundayrain26/pseuds/sundayrain26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another heat with Clint and Phil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	King of Snark

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first venture into writing ABO verse. I've read plenty and just had this idea strike me. I honestly didn't even have characters in mind when I started it, they just evolved into Clint and Phil.
> 
> I hope it is enjoyable for you folks!

He's on his hands and knees, his head craned beneath him to stare past his dripping cock and slick-streaked thighs. His panting gives way to a low keening as he catches sight of his alpha's cock. There's a faint swelling at the base and he's practically drooling; he's nearly reduced to begging for that knot right this second. The impulse to present properly becomes unbearable and he finally tears his gaze away, dropping to his elbows as his back arches smoothly up behind him. A whine slips past his lips as his body quivers and Phil murmurs soft nonsense. "I've got you baby."

He nearly chokes on a sob with relief as Phil's hand smoothes over his heat flushed skin. Arching further into his touch, Clint presses the side of his face to the cool sheets, mouth hanging open, drool slowly soaking into the fabric. "Please, please, please..," he chants, his voice faint and indistinct. He's growing incoherent.

Phil slides both his hands down the curve of the desperate omega's back, returning invariably to his hips. He dips two fingers inside Clint, finding him more than slick and pliable. He drops a kiss to the swell of Clint's ass, following it with a nip before shifting forward with purpose. His hands run down the perfectly muscled back before him, hooking over his shoulders as he ruts against his omega. "So beautiful like this baby," he whispers breathlessly. The head of his cock catches Clint's hole and he's damn near sucked straight in.

Phil bites out a groan and Clint outright cries, bowing his body further and leaning his weight back against his alpha. There's a brief stuttering pause and then Phil is setting a rapid rhythm, his balls slapping into Clint's.

Clint writhes, getting what he'd asked for but yearning for more. Each time Phil bottoms out, there's a tiny hiccup to the otherwise smooth motion as the faint swelling at his base breaches him. Each time Clint is squeezing down, keening, wanting to feel that swelling grow and lock inside him. He shifts, stuffing his arms underneath him so his hands can grab at his erection. This only makes him whine and fuck back against Phil; he needs his knot.

They're on the same page and Phil shifts lower so his chest presses to Clint's back. He braces Clint in place with one arm, the other slipping down to his omega's leaking arousal. His hips never cease their movement though his thrusts grow sharper and shorter. Within the minute he's narrowed to shallow but forceful gyrations. His knot begins to swell and a shrill sound tears from Clint's throat as his hands scrabble at the bed clothes beneath him. The omega tenses and goes stock still as Phil's knot plugs him up. The first pulse of semen fills him and he's jerking haltingly as his own orgasm thunders through him. His vision whites out and his ears are ringing and he's just perfectly full.

The shudders of Phil's orgasm wanes and he gathers his omega into his arms, adjusting limbs to lie them both out on their sides, his body curling around Clint's. A pleased, soft whimper sounds from Clint as his consciousness floats back to the surface. He nestles back into Phil's embrace jarring their connection, drawing a moan from him and a fresh spurt of come from Phil. Teeth close softly over Clint's neck, tongue laving attention to the skin there. He's pleased to see the other man tilt his head, further exposing his neck and submitting. A contended rumble sounds in Phil’s throat as they settle in to wait for his knot to release.

Experience tells him the knot should disengage within thirty minutes. It’s the perfect opportunity for snuggling and resting, gathering strength for the numerous couplings that will fill Clint’s heat. An aftershock shivers through him and with it weak wave of semen.

Clint whines softly but remains boneless in the arms of his alpha. His ears are still ringing, making the sounds around him dull and distant. The only things anchoring him, keeping him from just floating away, are Phil’s arms and his knot. He can feel his ass clenching and milking all the seed from Phil, a biological attempt to ensure conception. His contraceptive implant is probably having a good laugh at it.

He’s not sure if it’s all at once or a gradual thing, but his ears pop and there’s suddenly sound again, loud after the muffled quiet. Moving slowly, mindful of the lock between him and his mate, his arms stretch out before him, toes extending. His tongue presses against the roof of his dry mouth. “ ‘m thirsty,” he rasps out with a groan.

Phil nips affectionately at his shoulder before blinding reaching for a bottle of water on the nightstand behind him. Passing it to Clint, he murmurs, “You’re so needy.”

Clint hums, fumbling with the cap a moment before guzzling half the bottle, “Damn straight I am.”

His alpha simply noses at his skin, amused. He can’t bring himself to mourn the end to the peaceful knotted silence. After all, his omega is Clinton Francis Barton, king of snark.


End file.
